


Nostalgia

by ClockworkQuill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bashir is awestruck, Past Emony Dax/Leonard "Bones McCoy, Past James T. Kirk/Kor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Jim, Leonard and Spock visit DS9, and Dax gets nostalgic.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going on the assumption both Kirk and Bones got sucked into the Nexus and survived Generations. It's the only explaination I can give. Idk I wasn't really thinking about the how or the why, I just needed a scene of Dax teasing these three. This is entirely self-indulgent.
> 
> Heavily references events in various books or stories featuring a number of Dax hosts, as well as events from both TOS and TAS.

“Oh come on Jadzia, he’s one of the great medical pioneers, I’ve read all his research and he’s coming-”

“Julian,”

“Here!”

“Julian,” Jadzia looked pointedly behind the doctor. Three men stood at the entrance to Quarks: A tall Vulcan entering middle age, and two humans that appeared to be in their fifties or sixties, one blonde and rounding and the other brunette and wrinkling.

Julian turned, and exclaimed, “Dr. McCoy! You can’t imagine what an honor it is to meet you!” Julian held hout his hand. “I’m Dr. Bashir.”

McCoy took it, with a snort. “Damn straight I don’t kid.”

Then Leonard turned to Jadzia, offering his hand. Jadzia took it with a smile. “I told you you had the hands of a surgeon.” There was a certain flirtatious purr to her voice Julian didn’t readily recognize but McCoy clearly did.

“Well I’ll be, Emony?” Jadzia smiled. “How, I mean, its been it’s been what,146 years?”

“147 I believe. And it’s Jadzia now Len. Emony passed a long time ago. I’m still Dax though.”

McCoy’s eyes widened as he made the connection. “You’re a goddamn worm.”

“Joined, yes.”

“So, Len,” Kirk smilled as he sauntered up, taking advantage of the pause in the exchange. “This an old flame of yours? Usually its my conquests we run into.”

“I knew Len back at Ole Miss.” Jadzia explained.

“I told you about Emony, about why I chose to become a doctor.” Leonard gently nudged his husband.

Kirk’s eyes widened a bit. “You’re that Emony.”

Dax smiled and nodded. And then she turned to Spock, who was still standing behind his human mates. “S’ti th’laktra Spock, Son of Sarek.”

There was a moment of stillness from Spock, then comprehension. “You knew my father.” It was as much a statement as a question. 

Jadzia nodded. “In two lifetimes. As Curzon he was my teacher, my mentor. As Tobin, well... “ She trailed off then, grined. “It’s a shame, you never had a child Spock. If they turned out half as adorable as your father…” The look Jadzia shot Spock was not the flirtatious leer that had met Leonard, but something crossed between whistfulness, and care both maternal and paternal. They held eachother’s gaze for a moment as Spock’s ears flushed faintly green and returned to their normal hue.

“Aw, well, now I feel left out,” Kirk pouted, breaking the moment.

Jadzia laughed and turned to him. “Ah, perhaps we do not know eachother much Captain Kirk but we have friends in common. Quark, round of drinks on me for these fine gentlemen. Bourbon for the doctor, bloodwine for me, and whatever the flirtatious blonde and dashing Vulcan desire. And Kirk, we shall trade stories of some dear friends of mine. Some Klingons by the names of Kor, Kang and Koloth. I’m dying to know how you got all those tribbles onto Koloth’s Devisor especially. Not once in 82 years have I managed to pry that story out of him. Julian,” Jadzia turned to the stunned doctor watching this enchange. “will you be joining us?”

“Oh, well, sure.” He said lamely

“Come on then.” Jadzia smiled and led all four men to a table not far from the bar, but off to the side of the room. “Have a seat gentlemen.” Then she turned back to the three older gentlemen. “Where were we… Oh, Spock, if you’re of a mind, the chocolate wine is wonderful. Ah, yes. Our dear Klingon friends.” Quark handed a mug of bloodwine to Jadzia.

“You really know those old dogs?” Kirk asked. “Saurian Brandy for me,” he adds to Quark.”

“Tea, if you have any,” Spock adds.

“Know them? I swore a blood oath with them. Or, Curzon did. And I would stand by it.”

“Curzon… Thanks,” He said to Quark. “Curzon Dax… Oh, Sulu mentioned you. You were that rogue ambassador at Korvat.”

Jadzia laughed. “Rogue ambassador. Curzon would have liked that.”

Kirk grinned at her and winked. “Well, who do you want to hear about first, Kor, Kang or Koloth?”

Jadzia raised one eyebrow in the manner that seemed an innate Vulcan expression. “You’d talk about your run in with Kor in front of your husbands? You sure are something James T. Kirk.” 

Kirk actually blushed. “Well…”

“I’ll be damned Dax. I’ll be goddamned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and Criticism are always welcome here!
> 
> Y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
